Undisclosed Desires
by LightWithoutDarkness
Summary: After their time in the Korin Mountain Range, Kakashi and his team were planning to take the long way back to Konoha. When Naruto was away for a while Kakashi had gone to check on his student whereabouts. However what the silver hair Jounin came across when he found his blond hair student took him completely by surprise. KakaNaru. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Undisclosed Desires**

 **Summary –** After their time in the Korin Mountain Range, Kakashi and his team were planning to take the long way back to Konoha. When Naruto was away for a while Kakashi had gone to check on his student whereabouts. However what the silver hair Jounin came across when he found his blond hair student took him completely by surprise.

 **Pairing –** Kakashi/Naruto

 **Warning –** Yaoi. Prologue is rated M. Like seriously. Lol.

 **Disclaimer –** Naruto does not belong to me. I'm just an ordinary fanfiction writer writing for my lovely readers. However the plot is mine so that is something at least.

* * *

 **Prologue**

The skies above were partially covered by grey clouds and the full moon shone down brightly in spite of the obstruction. The tall pine trees that were surrounding the river banks reflected the artificial light of the moon almost giving the trees a sort of an eerie glow. Illuminated by the pastel full moon above, the outline of a tanned muscular body could be traced out marginally leaning against a large boulder by the river side.

A couple of meters further away, another figure behind some bushes obscured from the view of the oblivious naked form crouched silently in the darkness.

Tanned fingers moved upwards softly tracing the outline of the plump pink lips which were slightly opened then down to his neck. The fingers moved skilfully downwards trailing his collarbone before finally settling on his broad muscular chest. The left hand gently caressed his right nipple while the other hand continued its journey further downwards towards the well-shaped pelvis. A soft gasp could be heard which was the only sound in such a stilled night besides the periodic sloshing of the river against the boulders time to time.

He knew he should not be watching. It was ethically wrong in a number of ways but however hard he tried he could not tear away his gaze from the sensuous erotic scene played before him.

A faint moan brought his thoughts back to the present situation he was in. Those long tanned fingers were now pinching the nipples in such an adept manner that suggested constant practice of finding one's erogenous spot. Another moan was released which was louder than the one before. The index finger of the blond's left hand darted towards his mouth and paused at the opening as if seeking permission to enter. The lush lips opened and the finger proceeded inside.

A pink tongue licked in-between the finger then moved from the base towards the tip coating the finger entirely with saliva. The blond then sucked his index finger and further added his middle finger inside his mouth while the right hand caressed his thighs then moved upwards towards his private parts. A small single stream of water ran in between the hard well-defined abs of the blond making its way down to his shaft. The blond rubbed the tip of his cock with his thumb tenderly spreading the warm white pre-cum along his remarkable length. A small contented sigh escaped from those sinful appealing lips as his eyelids fluttered shut involuntarily. Soon enough, the blond's hand moved downwards stroking the base of his shaft then moved upwards in a languid manner keeping a steady rhythm.

Despite the obscuring leaves of the bush, he could still see that each touch was so sensitive to the blond and that each touch was expertly done in a way that distinctly screamed out pure lust and pleasure. Even at such a distance, he could clearly make out the slight bending of the blond's perfect form slightly forward to accommodate the shifting between a faster pace and a slower one.

The blond moaned a little louder when his hand gripped the impressive length tightly then pumping the weeping member a little faster than before. The tanned hips bucked forward when the fingers torturously teased the opening slit while still maintaining the same pace of stroking. He let out a soft deep groan and jerked himself harder and faster than before.

A bead of sweat was trailing down the blond's forehead as his brows furrowed together in intense concentration. The fingers that the blond was sucking so shamefully earlier made their way towards the firm round ass behind and carelessly spread the tanned cheeks. The middle finger slowly rubbed the outside part of the firm muscles before finally pushing itself inside slowly. The index finger was added after that and the blond slowly withdrew both his fingers halfway before finally pushing both fingers deeper inside roughly.

Heavy panting and shallow breathing accompanied with the occasional strangled moans could be heard. He gulped inaudibly feeling his throat going dry at the sight before him.

The sun-kissed stomach muscles were tightening and loosening as the blond continued to fuck himself with his own fingers while at the same time pumping his length at a pace more rapidly than before. His hand squeezed the head once then moved downwards to stroke himself again. The bronzed coloured skin glistened with the fine sheen of sweat as the strokes became rougher, harder and faster.

A loud lusty moan filled the night's air as he watched the blond's hot seed spurt out from the swollen thick member as he came. The muscular body shuddered in pleasure as the post-orgasmic sensations overwhelmed him.

The blond continued to gently milk out the remaining liquid before finally letting out a satisfied groan marking the end of the sensual erotic session.

He, on the other hand, did not need to look down at himself to understand that he was just as excited as the blond moments ago and that his length was still painfully erected. He did not need to look down at himself to understand that he was as wet as the blond who just came. He did not need to look down to understand that the wetness was not because of pre-cum but because he had actually climaxed himself when he heard the blond shout aloud his release.

He quietly stood up, wincing at the uncomfortable stiffness in-between his legs and then quickly left the same way that he came; half-praying that the blond wouldn't not notice another presence besides himself and half-wishing that the blond would actually discover him and hate him for what he had just done.

Heaven knows that he justifiably deserved that.

* * *

End of Prologue.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you all like the prologue. This story is not a one shot and the next chapter will be uploaded sometime soon. The transition between the one watching and the other is so difficult but I hope everyone could understand everything perfectly? Anyways reviews and comments will be loved and cherished by me always. Until next time my lovely readers!


	2. Chapter 1

**Pairing –** Kakashi/Naruto

 **Warning –** Yaoi. Not beta'd, Slight OOCs

 **Disclaimer –** Naruto does not belong to me.

 **A/N –** I would like to thanks all the people who had reviewed, followed, send me PMs and who had kept this as one of their favourite stories.

Well I am not exactly sure about the plot for the story of whether I should make this a short or a long fanfiction. As for now I will be making the chapters kind of short then perhaps build up the story slowly as the chapters progress.

Characters – Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ten- Ten, Neji, Shino, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Naruto, Kakashi, Sai

Anyways, Happy Reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Naruto! About time you came back! We're the only team left to move out now. Sai got tired of waiting and left as well."

"Sorry Sakura. I lost track of time." Naruto smiled sheepishly as he walked towards the camp where Sakura was looking at him in annoyance. "The water was quite relaxing he-he."

Naruto heard someone choking and coughing really badly from behind him and turned. Kakashi was choking on one of the rice cakes that Hinata had given to every team earlier.

"Kakashi-Sensei? Is everything alright?" The blond walked towards his sensei who seemed to be inching farther away from him. "You look kind of red."

"Now that you've mentioned it Naruto, I think you're right. Sensei are you having a fever?" Sakura stood up quickly and placed her hand over Kakashi's forehead. "You feel kind of warm too."

"I'm fine." Kakashi replied shortly and felt his heart thumping harder as Naruto stood beside Sakura most probably waiting for his chance too to feel the Jounin's temperature as well. Which of course, would had been a really normal situation a couple of hours ago. Kakashi quickly pushed away Sakura's hand before Naruto would get to him and felt his temperature.

 _'With those hands.'_

Kakashi coughed softly to the side trying to erase the mental picture which popped into his mind regarding a small episode by the waterfall and got up quickly, walking away from his confused students.

"I'm alright. I'm alright no worries." Kakashi softly smiled at his students before they noticed something was amiss. "Come on. It's time to leave now."

Sakura threw a worried glance towards Naruto who only shrugged in reply. The two young shinobis gave a short nod as a reply to Kakashi and soon followed their sensei as he head out towards the rendezvous point that they had decided earlier with the other teams.

* * *

The hot humid weather did no favour to his condition but instead only seemed to aggravate his current state of restlessness. He watched the blond running in front of him and silently tried to swallow the lump in his throat. It was somewhat short of a miracle that he had managed to easily evade the tense atmosphere earlier. Well, not that it was really full of tension to anyone else besides him. He had no doubt that his students had suspecting something was wrong with him and if that was not the case then they had at least thought he was insane.

Kakashi let out a small sigh at his predicament. No matter how hard he had tried to be normal around Naruto, he could not rid his mind of the images he had burned into his memory which were being played erotically like some Icha Icha Paradise slideshow.

Just a few minutes ago he had another close call with Naruto when the teen had showed him his stomach complaining about some sort of rash. Kakashi had dismissed the blond quickly in pretence that his sensitive skin would definitely contract the vicious skin disease from the blond (even though it was just simple heat rash). Luckily Naruto had believed him and had immediately gone to Sakura for some ointment before the 'vicious skin disease' would spread to anyone else.

Speaking of Naruto, his eyes drifted towards the blond running in front of him for the umpteen time that day. A new bead of sweat was now trickling down the blond's neck onto his black shirt. Naruto had taken off his jacket due to the hot climate and was now tying the jacket around his waist. His shirt clung tightly to his lithe tight body not leaving any space for imagination of how exactly his body would be like. It was no secret that Naruto had definitely inherited his good physique from his father although the teen's shoulders were definitely a bit broader. Not that he was complaining.

The one eye visible to the world slowly trailed down from the blond's shoulders towards his lower body. Kakashi silently tried to swallow another lump forming in his throat. He knew he was wrong in having such thoughts about his student. Hell, up until yesterday he thought he was straight from the amount of partners he had been with. However, his body seemed to have had a mind of its own when he saw the bond naked. His body had never felt so excited and frustrated at the same time throughout his long uneventful years and he was close to being thirty soon.

He was going to be thirty and Naruto was sixteen. The Gods must really be mocking him at the moment.

A small short burst of familiar chakra up ahead snapped the silver-haired Jounin out of his thoughts. Kakashi mentally cursed himself for not being more aware of his surroundings. Naruto quickly ran up ahead to meet Sai and the rest of the rookie nine.

With more people surrounding him and the blond, the Jounin could feel his tensed muscles relaxed a little. Not so much that his body would have the usual slouch but just enough so that he wouldn't look like someone with a stick up his behind like he did earlier. It was highly unlikely that his body would react in that weird manner when the other younger shinobis are present. Or so he hoped.

"Kakashi Sensei?" A lazy voice called out to him from his right. Shikamaru was looking at the Jounin in a scrutinizing manner.

"Yes Shikamaru-Kun?"

"Should we set up camp? It is already late evening or should we continue our journey to Konoha?"

Kakashi looked at the rest of the young shinobis around him. Most of them looked winded up from running the whole night yesterday and the day today only taking small short breaks for food and water. He could push them further in order to reach Konoha sooner but he rather have his rescue party looking more alive than half-dead for their reporting to the Hokage. Although he could always have a little fun doing his famous mind games with his cute young rescue party.

"Well, it'll be too late to return to Konoha. I think we should push onwards. The Hokage would like to see us as soon as possible." The Jounin stated almost too cheerfully and placed his hand on his chin in a contemplative manner.

"But Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura sat on the ground and whined. A small number of protests followed immediately in echo to her whining.

"Alright." He chuckled. "We'll set up camp for the night and leave at dawn."

* * *

When Kakashi had ordered that they would set up camp for the night, the thought about the sleeping arrangements had not crossed his mind yet which was why exactly he was stuck with the exact cause of his anxiety for the past twenty-four hours.

"Dear Kami please help me now." The silver hair Jounin softly whined.


End file.
